


Science of Stomach

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Food, Gen, Just Tony being Tony, Or just bromance - Freeform, Possible IronTaser if you squint, Secrets, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tony is actually a skilled cook. Well sorta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still going with my weird quircks. Also my love to author everythingispoetry who made delicious (all puns intented) fic called: Billionaire's cake. Yum.

Tony knows how to cook – really.

 

It's not never mentioned and people would laugh if they heard the absurd claim the genius could. Tony doesn't really blame them, nor does he courage them either way. It's less of hassle to keep them thinking what they will than tell the truth. And honestly? He really likes it that only Jarvis knows.

 

And Coulson apparently.

 

Tony knows how to cook, certain things. It's not like anyone that cooks knows everything – right?

Cooking isn't a thing he needs to be best – science will be his only love there – it's just way to relax and enjoy himself and his crazy ideas that others would scoff upon.

 

So yes, Tony knows how to cook. He just does it with pattent Stark flair. No biggie. Which in turn means Tony doesn't know how to do _basic_ cooking. 

 

Don't get him wrong, it's just that the basic cooking is so bland and boring. Tony's mile per minute brain wouldn't settle for easy task when he could whip up something like Baked Alaska, Eggs Benedict, Molten Lava Cakes, Chicken Flambé or something equally challenging. Everyone knows Tony thrives in challenges and usually tops them.

 

This food thing can be blamed on late Edwin Jarvis, who instilled love of food and beauty of presentation into the man as young boy.

 

Sometimes the genius sneaks one of his cookings for Avengers to enjoy and silently revels on their reactions. Taking in few notes when someone thinks his cooking could improve. He loves to experiment.

 

Soufflé is actually only one thing he will never again attempt to make. It's partly Agents fault, well purely Agents fault if anyone would ask Tony. It's also how Coulson found out.

 

Tony had been in middle of pulling the Soufflé out of the oven when Agent had stormed in and as ridicilous as it sounds – had by his actions flattened Tony's poor dessert. Billionaire is still uncertain how it evolved from him yelling at said Agent to serve him some of his Beef Wellington and Strawberry-Blueberry Napoleons.

 

It was mystery still waiting to be cracked.

 


End file.
